Corrosion testing is used to detect performance flaws in, and electroplating testing is used to find improvements in performance of, an industrial material such as, for example, a metal, a plastic, and a glass. For instance, testing corrosion of metals is important for ensuring safe functioning and long-term physical stability of manufactured items and structures such as, for example, aircraft, automobiles, bridges, metal-frame buildings, ships, trucks, and aerosol cans. Thus, it is important to test for potential corrosive effects of industrial fluids such as, for example, airplane deicing fluids and ship stern lubricants that come into contact with these manufactured items or structures before the industrial fluids are employed in industry. An accepted method for testing corrosion performance of metals with ship stern lubricants is ASTM D665, “Standard Test Method for Rust-Preventing Characteristics of Inhibited Mineral Oil in the Presence of Water” (ASTM International, Conshohocken, Pa., USA). Each corrosion test using this method requires a separate metal coupon and about 300 milliliters of a test liquid. Components of the test liquid may include water, an electrolyte such as sodium chloride, a ship stern lubricant, and, optionally, an additive such as a corrosion inhibitor. After testing, the metal coupon is visually inspected for evidence of corrosion such as pitting, cracking, and discoloration. There is a need for higher testing productivity and lower expense in the corrosion and electroplating testing arts.